Kyle's Brightside
by PrincessMangled
Summary: Kyle and Stan have done something over the weekend and Kyle has never felt the same since. Seeing Wendy with Stan is now beginning to bother him. Could he have developed feelings for his sbf from one weekend event or could they have been there all this time and the weekend event brought them out?
1. Chapter 1

**A Style fanfic taking place outside my OC universe in future stories I will let you know when a fanfic is outside my OC universe. The title is based on _Mr._ _Brightside_ by the Killers**

Kyle walked to the bus stop on Monday with his super best friend, Stan. They were talking about the same old crap, school, life, and Cartman being an asshole all the time. Then Kyle changed the subject,

"So are we going to talk about Saturday night?" He asked.

"We said we would pretend that never happened." Stan replied.

"But it did." Kyle said. "We made out."

"Dude, we said that we were doing it to release some sexual tension because you haven't got some and Wendy won't put out."

"So it meant nothing."

"Yes."

"Like you didn't enjoy it?"

"Of course I enjoyed it."

"Then wouldn't that make us-"

"-no it doesn't! Why the hell are you bringing this up?"

"Because I haven't felt the same since we did that."

"Just stop thinking about it and you'll be fine."

The two approached the bus stop and saw Kenny.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Kenny." Stan replied.

"Where's fatass?" Kyle asked.

"He's ditching." Kenny stated.

"Again?" Stan said.

"Yeah."

"Well good, nobody wants to see him anyways." Kyle spoke.

The bus pulled up to the stop and the three teens got on.

"Sit with me?" Kyle asked Stan.

"I'm gonna sit with Wendy, sorry dude." Stan replied.

"...Oh okay." Kyle went and took a seat next to Butters who was listening to some music. He took out his earbuds when he saw Kyle.

"Hey Kyle!" Butters said.

"Hey Butters." Kyle replied.

"Wow, this is a treat. You never sit with me."

"Well Stan is sitting with Wendy."

"Oh, but she's his girlfriend. Stan kinda has to sit with her."

"But usually he sits with me all the time."

"Maybe Stan wanted to be a better boyfriend and give her more attention."

"Or maybe he's avoiding me."

"Why would he be avoiding you?"

"...Nothing."

"Oh...alrighty then."

As the bus got to South Park High, all the teens got off the bus and went inside the building Kyle watched as Stan and Wendy were holding hands while walking down the hallway. Kyle never was really bothered by this before, but looking at the two walking to class together now was making him sick.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"What?" Kyle responded.

"You were staring at Wendy and Stan and you were looking pretty pissed off, dude."

"Oh...really?"

"Don't lie to me Kyle. You suck at it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you and Stan were approaching the bus stop it looked like you two were fighting and you guys didn't sit together on the bus. What the fuck is going on?"

"Kenny, could we talk more privately?"

"Fine, I'll catch you after school and we'll talk about it at your house. It can't get anymore private then that."

"Thanks dude."

"No problem. I gotta run, one of the seniors promised me a blow job before class and I'm not gonna miss that shit."

"Okay bye Kenny."

School went by and Kyle noticed how distant Stan was becoming. He didn't even come sit with him and Kenny at lunch. The more Stan was devoting himself to Wendy, the more upset Kyle was getting and he didn't understand why.

On the bus ride home, Kenny decided to ditch one of his lady friends to sit with Kyle. As soon as they got to Kyle's house, they went straight upstairs and locked themselves in Kyle's room.

"All right, tell me what's going on?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone you know this especially Stan."

"I promise."

"Stan and I kissed."

"...What?"

"Saturday night, we kissed and not just kissed, we made out."

"Damn."

"I know, ever since then, I haven't been the same. Stan said it was to release some sexual tension, however it's almost as if I-"

"-Have more sexual tension then ever before?"

"Yeah."

"Ha! I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You are gay for Stan."

"What!? No!"

"Dude, you made out and now you are jealous of Wendy and Stan's relationship."

"I'm not gay."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Did you enjoy making out with Stan?"

"Yes."

"Then you're very fucking gay."

"Hey!"

"Just saying. It's okay though, I don't care that you like penis."

"I don't like penis."

"My bad, Stan's penis." Upon hearing that, Kyle glared at him. "I'm just messing with you...but seriously, it sounds to me that you're in love with Stan."

"I can't be in love with Stan. I mean sure I enjoyed being parents with him in the egg project in elementary school, I also was happy being his guitar hero partner, I felt butterflies whenever Stan and I hugged, I blushed whenever Stan took off his shirt in middle school, and oh my fucking god I'm in love with Stan."

"See? Told you."

"But how do I tell him Kenny?"

"Just get him alone and tell him."

"Kenny...that's the worst advice you could ever give me."

"Hey, you can keep it inside you and let it bother you or you could tell him and get it off your chest."

"You're right."

"I know."

"But what if this ruins are friendship?"

"You've been best friends since diapers I highly doubt it."

"Okay, I'll tell him."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Stan didn't meet up with Kyle as they usually do. This was odd. As Kyle was approaching the stop he saw Kenny, Cartman, Stan, and Wendy. _This isn't even Wendy's stop! Why the hell does Wendy have to be here!?_ Kyle got to the bus stop and stood there looking away from his super best friend and his girlfriend.

"Hey Jew fag!" Cartman shouted. "Did you miss me yesterday?"

"Hell the fuck no I didn't!" Kyle shouted.

"Whoa Kahl, do you have sand in your vagina again?"

"There's no sand in my fucking vagina!"

"Kyle." Stan said. "It's too fucking early to hear you yell."

"Oh shut up Stan! Go back to talking to your girlfriend and stay out of this!"

"Hey, don't snap at me! It's Cartman your mad at!"

"Is it Stan!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"...Nothing."

"Yep, definitely has a little sand in there." Cartman whispered to Kenny. Kenny ignored Cartman's comment and just sighed. _If only Stan knew._

First period for Stan was with Wendy in World History. Luckily the couple got there first, ten minutes before the class began.

"Stan, can we talk?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Stan replied.

"What's going on between you and Kyle?"

"To be honest, I really don't know."

"Stan...you are so full of shit that your eyes are turning brown. You have been super clingy to me lately and avoiding Kyle."

"Look, I've been clingy because I feel like I haven't been giving you enough attention."

"I guess that's true. But what about Kyle?"

"We are just giving each other some space for awhile, nothing more."

"Then how do you explain this morning?"

"I really don't know. As Cartman said, he could have sand in his vagina."

"Okay...Stan?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about our relationship lately."

"What about it?"

"I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"What? Does this mean you're going to put out?"

"...Yes."

"Okay...so um...when are we going to do it?"

"I was hoping tonight. My parents won't be home."

"All right I'll come over around seven."

Stan approached the lunch table. He sat down next to Kyle and Kyle looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning." Kyle said. "I didn't know what came over me."

"It's fine Kyle."

"Super best friends?"

"Super best friends."

"Hey fags." Cartman said sitting at the seat next to Kenny.

"We're not fags, Cartman. Shut up." Stan said.

"Whatever."

"If I'm such a fag then why am I going to Wendy's house tonight and scoring with her?" Everyone went wide eyed.

"What did you say?" Kyle asked.

"I was going to tell you a little later, but I guess it slipped. Yes, Wendy and I are going to have sex." Stan said.

"About damn time." Cartman said.

"...Excuse me..." Kyle said while standing up and taking his lunch with him. "I just remembered I have to get to my next class early." As Kyle left, Kenny stood up.

"Where the hell are you going, Kinny?" Cartman asked.

"Kyle and I are in the same class I need to get there early too."

"Whatever."

Kenny went down the hallway and straight to the men's room only to hear light sobbing from one of the stalls. Luckily nobody was in there so Kenny locked the door.

"Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"What?" Kyle whimpered from the stall.

"You need to come out of the stall so we can talk." Kenny replied. After a couple minutes of puking sounds and the toilet flushing, Kyle walked out of the stall.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, it's really no big deal."

"No big deal!? Sex is a big deal!"

"No, not really. You are being overdramatic."

"Oh I'm being overdramatic. How would you feel if the person you love was fucking someone else."

"Well, I wouldn't know because I've never been in love."

"Exactly!"

"...Are you still going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I don't really see the point if him and Wendy have gotten serious."

"You decide, But right now, we need to get you cleaned up and head to class."

"Thanks Kenny."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and Kyle wanted to hurry home. He made up his mind, not to tell Stan. Right now, he just wanted to go home. However, as he was walking away from his locker, he was stopped by Stan.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Why?" Kyle replied.

"Because I want to talk to you." Kyle shrugged.

"Fine." Even if Kyle tried to leave, Stan wouldn't let him. The two walked down the hall and down stairs into the empty basement. Stan locked the door behind them before he walked down the stairs. When they finally reached the bottom. Stan looked at his sbf long and hard.

"What?" Kyle said.

"Are you okay?" Stan asked.

"I'm fine."

"Really, dude?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that the way you've been acting is what you call fine?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you want to tell me what's going on?"

"...Because...because you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"You know what, it doesn't fucking matter, Stan. Don't you have something to do? Like fucking Wendy?"

"Well yes, but I'm not just going to leave school with you acting the way you are. I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me what's going on...I care about you Kyle."

"...You really want to know?"

"Yes." With that being said Kyle kissed Stan, Stan's eyes widened. So much for not telling Stan though. As Kyle pulled away, the two were speechless. Stan cleared his throat.

"I think we both should go." He said. Kyle said nothing, he was too embarrassed. Stan unlocked the door and the two both walked out. The hallway was now empty, all the students had left. Stan looked at Kyle and then ran away from him. Kyle wanted to scream. He felt stupid for kissing Stan, he knew that he had lost his super best friend forever now. Kyle turned to go home in an opposite direction from Stan's path. As he turned a corner he ended up bumping into Cartman who was waiting for a ride from his mom.

"Hey Jew!" Cartman mocked. Kyle didn't respond. "Hey dipshit! I'm fucking talking to you!" Kyle's emotions were balancing between anger and sadness, but with the help of Cartman, anger won and the fire was rising. Kyle looked at Cartman with a blank stare. "Eh! What's the matter you Jewish bitch, ran out of fat jokes for me!? Within one second, Kyle threw a punch and hit Cartman hard in the jaw. In fact, it was so hard that Cartman ended up on the floor and his mouth began to bleed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Cartman shouted.

"...Alot of things." Kyle responded and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle had arrived home late because he not only missed his bus thanks to Stan, but he ended up crossing paths with Craig.

"Hey Kyle," Craig said with a cigarette in one hand and his other wrapped around his boyfriend, Tweek.

"Oh, hi Craig." Kyle replied. "Hey Tweek."

"Ngh hi." Tweek said.

"You look depressed as hell, Kyle." Craig said while taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I'm not depressed, I just had a very bad day."

"You want a cigarette?" Craig asked. Normally, Kyle didn't really smoke. He had smoked before, but he rarely did it. Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." He responded. He didn't really care today. He ended up spending around an hour with Tweek and Craig before he realized he really needed to get home.

As soon as Kyle walked through the door his mom went off him,

"Kyle, where have you been?!" Mrs Brovloski said.

"I was at school. I stayed after a little bit." Kyle said.

"You should have texted or called me!"

"Sorry mom." Mrs. Brovoloski sighed.

"Mrs. Cartman called." She said.

"Oh...about what?" Kyle asked.

"Apparently, you punched her son in the jaw today."

"He was being an asshole to me. He deserved it."

"Well Kyle...Wait." Mrs. Brovloski had paused herself. She then began to smell Kyle's clothes. "Have you been smoking?"

"No." Kyle lied. "I hung out with Craig for a while and he was smoking." Kyle sighed. "I've got a ton of homework to do so if I could be excused?"

"No that's fine Kyle." Mrs. Brovloski said. "But you do owe your friend and apology."

"...He's not really my fucking friend." Kyle muttered as he went to his room.

"Hey Kyle." Ike said as Kyle reached the top of the stairs. "Why do you look so upset?"

"It's nothing Ike." Kyle said with a smile.

"Oh okay then."

"How was school?"

"Same old boring middle school as always. Yours?"

"Same. Look I've got a lot of homework to do Ike."

"Say no more. Mom will have your head if you don't do your homework."

"Yeah, thanks." Kyle then left Ike, entered his room, and shut the door.

Kyle unloaded his back pack and put on his reading glasses. He tried to start on math. Math was something that would help him take his mind off things.

Meanwhile at Wendy's house, Wendy and Stan were eating a candle light dinner. However Stan wasn't eating.

"Stan?" Wendy asked.

"What? Huh?" Stan replied breaking out of his trance.

"You haven't touched any of your food."

"Oh...sorry. I guess I'm not hungry."

"...Stan, do you maybe want to do this another time? You don't look so well."

"No Wendy I'm fine." Then Stan began to eat.

"There's something you're not telling me...I'm not stupid, Stan." Wendy said with a serious look on her face. Stan looked into her eyes. How could he tell her what went on with Kyle?

Kyle tried desperately to focus on math, but Stan kept clouding his brain. It was making him frustrated. He decided to call Kenny.

"What's up?" Kenny said picking up the phone.

"I kissed Stan again."

"You did? Dude, does this mean you-"

"-No...He went silent and went home."

"Damn..."

"I bet they're having sex right now."

"Probably...Do you need me to come over?"

"Could you?"

"Of course man. I'll be there soon."

Kyle hung up the phone and went back to his math homework. The problems were now a blur, Kyle shut the book and threw it against the wall and laid on his bed.

Kenny soon arrived and joined Kyle in his room. Kyle told Kenny every detail in the basement.

"I'm so sorry, dude." He said.

"It's not your fault." Kyle responded.

"You had nothing to do with it, don't apologize. I was a fool into thinking Stan would share the same feelings."

"Kyle, you still haven't really told him. All you did was kiss him. You didn't tell him how you feel."

"Well I guess I'm not really good at telling him."

"Maybe you could do something else."

"Like what?" Kenny looked around the room and saw the old Guitar Hero game that Kyle and Stan played religiously together. He also took notice to the Rockband instruments as well.

"I think I might have an idea Kyle, but we are gonna need Butters."

"Why Butters?"

"Either him or Cartman."

"Okay fine Butters it is, but what for?"

"You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day rolled around and Stan arrived at the bus stop only to find Cartman there.

"Where's Kyle and Kenny?" Stan asked. Cartman then turned to the raven haired teen and glared.

"How the hell would I know? And why the hell should I care?" Cartman replied.

"Oh I don't know because-Wait, did someone beat you up?"

"No, fuck off!"

"I was just asking."

"...Sooo how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Sex with Wendy."

"Oh...to be honest, It felt awkward. Like I thought I would enjoy it but I just...didn't. Maybe it's because I have a lot on my mind."

"Or maybe you're a fag."

"Hey!"

"It could be a possibility. Or Wendy just sucks in bed."

"No she didn't suck. I just felt awkward and unsatisfied through the whole thing."

"Then you're fag."

"DAMN IT CARTMAN! QUIT CALLING ME THAT! I KNOW KYLE AND I HAD MADE OUT LAST WEEKEND AND I MIGHT HAVE EVEN ENJOYED IT BUT IT MEANS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Stan paused himself realizing what he just said.

"...Ha, I always knew you and the Jew were experimenting."

"We weren't. First of all, it was only one time which was last weekend. Second, it was to release some sexual tension."

"Bullshit."

"It's true...It doesn't matter anyways, I'm with Wendy."

"Every fag in denial has a cover up."

"Fuck you!" After that being said, the bus arrived and Cartman and Stan got on and went to school.

That whole bus ride Stan's thoughts clouded him. __Is Cartman right? No it can't be. Could it? I mean Kyle isn't exactly bad looking...__

"Stan?" Wendy asked snapping Stan from his trance.

"What?"

"We're at school now, we need to get off the bus."

"Oh...right."

Stan did not see Kyle at all. __Where is he? Dammit I need to talk to him. Kenny skipping is one thing, but with Kyle, there's a problem.__ Before Stan could head to class the intercom went off and asked all students to head to the auditorium for an assembly.

The high schoolers all filed in and the high school principal grabbed a mic.

"Today I was approached by some students who asked if we could have an assembly." He said. "It ugh took some convincing but eventually I allowed it. So here is Kyle, Kenny, and Butters performing a song on their Guitar Hero game."

Kyle walked out with the game guitar and the game's mic and he put the mic on the stand. He was going to be playing for vocals and guitar. Kenny came out with the game's drum set, he was on drums. Butters came out with the second guitar, he was playing the bass part. Kyle and Kenny were set on expert mode while Butters settled with medium mode.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend." Kyle said into the mic. "There's something that I need to get of my chest and I want to play this song so I can let him know how I feel...even if this is corny...so here it goes." Kyle hit the play button on the song on the game's menu and the band began to play.

 _Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

 _I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

 _I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

 _'Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside  
I never  
I never  
I never  
I never_

When Kyle finished playing, the high schoolers were applauding with the video crowd. During that whole song, Stan had a smile on his face. Kyle remembered the game they played together back when they were fourth graders. He never even knew Kyle could sing, like not that well. One person who took notice to Stan was Wendy. As the students filed out of the auditorium Wendy caught up with Stan.

"Stan?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah?" Stan replied.

"We need to talk."

"But I was going to go meet up with Ky-"

"-It won't take long."

 **Credits:**

 **Mr. Brightside is by The Killers**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was probably the most difficult ending to a fic I ever wrote. I am so sorry for the delay. However, I was writing this ending over and over again and I came out with this. Enjoy**

"Wendy, what's up?" Stan asked when the two were alone

"Stan, I think you have something to confess to me." Wendy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Stan, do you have feelings for Kyle?"

"What!? No!"

"Stan, I know what went on last weekend." Stan gulped upon hearing this.

"So you know about-"

"-Yes. Cartman told me."

"That uncle fucker can't even keep a damn secret...shit...Wendy I can explain."

"There's no need to Stan. It's clear to me that you and Kyle have something going on."

"It was to release some sexual tension. It meant nothing."

"...And that's what I thought when I slept with Bridon last month."

"What!? You slept with Bridon?"

"It was during the time when we were broken up for a week. When we got back together I was fine, but lately I can't stop thinking about him and I that night and I thought that sleeping with you was the solution...but it wasn't, just like you sleeping with me was your solution to stop thinking about what you and Kyle did over the weekend. Stan, I know you like Kyle. I see the way you looked at him when he was playing that song and I know you obviously enjoyed yourself in your little make out session."

"Wendy I-"

"-We can still be friends."

"But I-"

"Go to him Stan." Wendy then began to smile. Stan was speechless as his memories of Wendy and him flashed before his eyes and all of a sudden those memories changed to all of his times with his super best friend. Those memories with Kyle were some of the best moments of his life which made Stan smile.

"Thanks Wendy." He said. "I hope you and Bridon have a good relationship... Shit I have got to find Kyle."

"Goodbye Stan." She replied and with that he was out of sight.

Stan ran through the hallway looking for his red headed super best friend. As he was running he saw Kenny and ran up to him.

"Kenny!" Stan shouted. "Do you know where Kyle is?"

"I think he went to his locker."

"Cool thanks dude." Stan ran all the way to Kyle's locker, and sure enough there he was.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted. Kyle turned his head to see Stan running up to him. "Dude that was an amazing performance." Stan then hugged Kyle hard. The hug felt warm and safe.

"Er thanks Stan." Kyle said hugging him back. As soon as the hug was broken, Kyle began to sulk.

"What's the matter?" Stan asked.

"What did Wendy want?" Kyle said.

"Oh um, well she and I have broken up."

"Oh...did she find out?"

"Yeah, fatass told her."

"God damn that fucking shit head, wait how did he find out? I didn't tell him and Kenny didn't."

"I may have let it slip..."

"What the fuck Stan!?"

"It was because he kept annoying me and telling me how much of a fag I am and I let it slip in anger. I told him

It meant nothing."

"Oh..." Kyle sulked.

"But I was wrong." Stan sighed.

"What?" It was at that moment, Kyle's lips met Stan's once again. This time it meant something. Kyle could feel it. So Kyle closed his eyes and kissed Stan back. After the kiss was broken Stan spoke,

"Kyle, I think I love you dude."

"And I think I love you too." Kyle replied and they kissed again.

"Aww look at the fags in love." Cartman snickered to Kenny.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman." Kenny responded. "Why is it every time some one is having a romantic moment, you got to ruin it?"

"Because I'm Eric Cartman."

"Yeah, you got me there. Hey love birds you do realize we have to get back to class, right?!" Stan and Kyle broke there kiss and looked around to see no one was in the hall.

"Fuck!" Kyle and Stan shouted in unison. The two then parted ways and went back to their first period classes as did Cartman and Kenny. After this event, the term super best friend became super boy friend and that is how it should be.


End file.
